


Family

by elsewherewolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Canon deviation, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, M/M, baby!Jaegers, drabble from a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/pseuds/elsewherewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc can't prove it, but he's pretty sure that Newt had something to do with the mini-Jaegers running around the Shatterdome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> written for azilver

Herc can't prove it, but he's pretty sure that Newt had something to do with it because it seems like the kind of thing he'd do as a parting gift. It's made the Shatterdome feel less empty after Pitfall, and Chuck almost cried (as much as he protests otherwise) when he saw a tiny Striker running out of the lab towards him. 

The pair are inseperable now, and though it confused Max at first, the dog's taken to Junior just as much as Chuck has. They sleep curled up together in Max's basket most nights, when they don't sneak up onto the bed and cuddle up wherever there's space for them.

Like this morning. Herc wakes up to one of them shuffling around on the end of the bed, pulling at the covers. Groaning, he prods at the offender - Striker Junior - with his foot. "Stay still. Too early for this crap."

"He wants to play with his daddy," Chuck murmurs, obviously amused as he presses himself closer to Herc's back, kissing his shoulder and on up into his hair. "He's not the only one."

"He can let the grown-ups play first, in that case." Herc smiles, turning over to face his son, and laughs when Junior crawls up and sits in the small space between them, and maybe he doesn't have eyes but Herc could swear he's being stared at right now. He shouldn't grumble, he has plenty to thank the mini-Jaeger for. Like pulling Chuck out of his depression and into Herc's arms, because they both found each other easier to love when they were happy and living in a world without the breach. 

They'd taught Junior how to play with Max, how to run circles around the other mini-Jaegers, and how to be a gentleman when Mako was around. It meant a lot of time spent together, and even though they no longer had the drift, they had Max and they had Striker Junior and it was just like drifting together, somehow. It's how they ended up where they are. 

"Hey, kid," Herc says, tickling Junior's chestplate. "What say you go on and wake Auntie Mako and Raleigh and maybe we'll all head out to the coast for the day?"

Chuck's looking at him the same way he always does when Herc starts talking to Junior as if the little mech can answer back. It softens him, makes his smile warmer, and he shakes his head when Junior jumps down off the bed and half runs half skids across the room to the door.

"I'd say we've got about fifteen minutes while he pisses about with Gipsy first," Chuck says, playing with the tags that Herc still - always - wears, and Herc just grins and pulls Chuck up on top of him, and it doesn't even matter that the door's still open and he can already hear the clattering of two overexcited Jaegers. He's got everything he needs.


End file.
